Mange moi
by Pavaroglee
Summary: Cours de cuisine particulier pour nos cher Blaine et Kurt. Lemon. One Shot.


**Disclaimer** : J'aimerais mais non, Kurt et Blaine ne sont pas à moi...

**Rating** : _**M**_. Oui oui, vous êtes prévenus.

**Plus ?** : En ce jours de chandeleur, spécial crêpes, inspiré, ça donne ça.

* * *

><p>En ce jour de Chandeleur, Kurt avait envie de préparer des crêpes à son chéri. Il avait donc passé tout l'après midi à préparer ces petites choses sucrées pour le retour du travail de son cher et tendre. A exactement 19h00, Blaine entra dans leur appartement. Il déposa son manteau ainsi que ses affaires sur le canapé avant de se dirigé dans la cuisine, guidé par l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il se retrouva face à un Kurt penché en avant pour ramasser un torchon malencontreusement tombé par terre, ce qui offrit une délicieuse vu sur son postérieur, son joli postérieur.<p>

- Bonjour monsieur le cuisinier !

Kurt se redressa rapidement avant de se tourner face a son chéri.

- Bonjour mister Anderson ! Lui répondit-il d'un ton amusé.

Il avait évidemment remarqué ce sourire malicieux sur le visage de son petit ami, et il savait parfaitement qu'ils n'allaient pas parler cuisine pendant des heures… ! Cependant, Kurt voulait faire gouter ses préparations avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il attrapa donc une crêpe ainsi que la cuillère pleine de Nutella. Il déposa la pate chocolatée contre la crêpe avant de l'enrouler telle une cigarette, la portant aux lèvres rosés de Blaine, celui-ci mordant avidement dedans, comme si il n'avais pas mangé pendant des jours et des jours.

D'un coup de langue rapide, Blaine chassa les dernières traces de chocolat de ses lèvres pour voir que Kurt plantait son doigt dans le pot et s'en mettre partout sur le cou et les lèvres. Le châtain se mordit la lèvre avant de sentir la langue chaude du bouclé lui enlever tout le chocolat posé sur sa jolie peau de porcelaine. Une fois qu'il a joué avec les lèvres de son amant afin de le débarrasser de cette pate sucrée, il tira sur son tee shirt afin de lui enlever et de prendre la chantilly pour en déposer sur toute la longueur de son torse.

Blaine termina donc à genoux, face à Kurt qui lui, pouvait sentir son érection naissante être compressé contre son pantalon serré comme a son habitude. Blaine glissa d'abord sa langue sur le torse de son petit ami avant de venir jouer avec ses tétons, les faisant rougir rapidement. Il réserva le même sort à sa hanche sur laquelle il fit un suçon digne de mister Anderson.

Le bouclé leva les yeux vers Kurt avant de baisser son pantalon d'un geste rapide, le sexe tendu du jeune homme au dessus de lui faisant face. Il n'eu pas le temps de parler que les lèvres chaudes de Blaine entouraient son membre pour y faire plusieurs allés et venus.

Kurt affalé sur le plan de travail, passais sa main dans les boucles brune de son amant avant de pousser plusieurs gémissement indécent, faisant grossir le sexe de Blaine toujours prisonnier de son pantalon noir. La vision qu'avait Kurt de l'action de son petit ami était sans doute trop, trop pour son envie et son excitation. C'est pourquoi il attrapa Blaine par les épaules, le forçant à se relever.

Une fois debout, le bouclé se laissa déshabiller entièrement par les mains impatiente de Kurt qui venait maintenant plonger dans le pantalon de son amour pour offrir quelques rapide caresse a son sexe qui lui voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Totalement nu, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, Kurt emprisonnant les hanches de Blaine entre ses jambes. Il passa ses deux bras autour du cou du brun avant de lui murmurer dans un souffle :

- Viens…

- Mais K... – tenta le brun.

- Chut, prends-moi s'il te plait… – Supplia Kurt.

Blaine déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Kurt avant de s'enfoncer progressivement en lui, un gémissement de douleur s'échappant de la barrière que formait les lèvres du châtain. Une fois que son membre l'a pénétré totalement, le brun embrassa le coin des yeux de Kurt, enlevant les larmes de douleur qui s'étaient crée. Kurt enfin habitué à la présence de son amour, posa ses deux mains sur ses fesses pour l'inciter à bouger, ce que Blaine fit sans attendre.

Kurt avait le visage jeté en arrière, le souffle court, et le front perlé de sueur. Et quand Blaine leva les yeux pour voir ce visage, il redoubla d'ardeur. S'enfonçant toujours d'avantage dans le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait, buttant aussi plusieurs fois contre sa prostate, et ses lèvres lui murmurant des mots d'amour et des je t'aime entre deux baisers. Proche tous les deux, ils allèrent encore plus vite avant d'atteindre le point ou le plaisir s'emparait de leurs corps, leurs arrachant à chacun un cri de pur plaisir lorsque les deux hommes de libérèrent enfin.

Ils prirent plusieurs minutes pour revenir sur terre, redescendre de leurs petits nuages de plaisir. C'est avec le sourire que Blaine embrassa Kurt avant de sortir doucement de lui, l'entraînant aux creux de ses bras, l'endroit ou Kurt savait qu'il était chez lui, à _sa_ place.


End file.
